


Mirror Mirror

by barebackharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Lazy Sex, M/M, Making Out, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex, Riding, Sex, Smutty, Top Louis, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barebackharry/pseuds/barebackharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have lazy morning sex and they both use the mirror next to their bed to their advantage. </p><p>Inspired by this picture: http://tinyurl.com/pygz5lu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic! I don't know if you've realized yet but I have a little bit of an obsession with riding. 
> 
> Let me know what y'all think!

It was a foggy Saturday afternoon in Louis and Harry’s loft that they both shared in downtown London. They’d been together for about 4 years after they met at a Uni party and kinda maybe got really drunk that they don’t remember exactly how but one of them kissed the other and they might’ve fallen asleep in a closet in the house Louis draped completely on top of Harry. When they both woke up with a horrendous hangover they just chuckled lightly to themselves and they’d been inseparable ever since. They had moved into their loft 2 years ago falling in love with the large industrial windows that lined most of the walls giving them a wonderful view of the city at all times of the day.

Harry woke up that Saturday morning in a dreary haze similar to the afternoon fog that had taken over most of London that March afternoon. Slowly stretching and taking in his surroundings the events of last night slowly crept back into Harry’s memory.

_Louis and Harry had decided to go out with a few of their friends to shake off the stress of their heavy work week, Harry being a young and talented interior designer & Louis working in finance in central London both of them were extremely busy could use a night at their favorite pub. They met up with friends and started off with a pint for each of them. After an hour or two of casual conversation between the group, a few more pints, and a local house band Louis and Harry found themselves in the corner of bar in a darkly lit booth Harry somewhat straddling Louis. Both of them had completely abandoned their group of friends to snog each other not caring one bit. The two of them warm and fuzzy from the amount of beer both of them had consumed. Louis licking into Harry’s mouth and Harry biting and sucking on Louis’ lips it was a proper make out session if you will. Louis had moved his hands down to Harry’s bum and gave a soft squeeze and looked at Harry giving a small wink telling him silently “let get out of here.” 20 minutes later they found themselves plopped on their bed, Harry wearing his usual oversized sweatshirt and tight black trunks and Louis in his sweatpants and oversized sweatshirt, although they could afford their “hipster chic” loft as Harry calls it was often very cold. Continuing where they left off at the pub they just lied in bed cuddled against each other slowly licking into each other’s mouth sometimes a small moan escaping one of their mouths. Falling asleep a half hour later, but to them felt like hours, with the warmth from their drunken haze and Louis cuddled into Harry’s chest._

Just thinking about last nights events Harry looks down and notices he’s got a hard on and just as he’s about to go to the bathroom to relieve himself Louis grabs his wrist.

“Hmmpfh, don’t leave. ‘s too cold without you” Louis mutters out from under their pile of sheets and blankets

Harry chuckles to himself and gets back into bed with Louis to cuddle when Louis realizes Harry’s reason for him wanting to leave the bed in the first place.

Harry refusing to turn down a cuddle from Louis, as they don’t get much alone time like this together returns to the bed. Louis obliviously snuggles back into Harry throwing his leg over Harry’s pulling him close. While doing so he comes across Harry’s boner and smiles softly.

Knowing Louis now knows about his little “problem” or “big problem” if we’re talking actual size, Harry chuckles to himself and kisses the side of Louis’ mouth sweetly. Hoping to just let time take over Harry’s little situation he just continues to hold Louis tightly. He’s just about to doze off again when he feels someone start to rub small circles onto his hip bones and wakes up again lazily and see Louis smiling back at him, the sun shining slightly through the big warehouse windows making him seem more golden than he actual is, this turns Harry on even further than he was before. With that he readjusts himself with the sheets and blankets shuffling between them so he’s straddling Louis completely. Louis looks up happily again sliding his hands up and down Harry’s sides

“Love you Lou…” Harry says quietly as he leans down to press a quick peck to his lips.

“Love you too babe” Louis responds almost at a whisper as he smiles back up at his boyfriend.

Harry being the antsy and handsy person he is he slowly starts to grind his hips down onto Louis’ crotch, which seems to be hardening beneath his bum. Harry has a kinky smirk plastered on his face and he continues to grind in slow figure-8 motions down on Louis’ cock. A small moan escapes Louis’ mouth and that is all Harry needs to lean down and start leaving love bites all of Louis’ neck all while slowly rutting his hips against Louis’ hard and leaking cock.

“Ugh, fuck baby” Louis huffs out which just receives a small moan from Harry. As well a small moan Harry responds by lifting his shirt off over his head. Louis lifts his head up quickly and pressing a small kiss to Harry’s tummy leaving Harry biting his lip to hide the huge smile he wants to let out.

Grinding down again Harry’s fully hard cock comes in contact with Louis’ cock eliciting a moan from both of them. Harry can’t take it any longer.

“Need you now” Harry pants quickly. “Want you inside me” he says breathlessly And with that he grabs the hem of Louis’ shirt and tugs it off, then together pulling off his sweatpants together wanting to get on with it. With one last movement Harry grinds his fully hard cock onto Louis’ cock as well, and with that Louis can’t take it any longer and pulls off Harry’s underwear and then his own leaving them both naked. Harry was lying completely on top of Louis under their several sheets and blankets completely tangled with each other. Louis getting very handsy is roaming his hands all over Harry’s body falling more in love with every each of him. Harry can only smile as he licks into Louis’ mouth biting his upper lip.

“Wanna ride you…” Harry mumbles in Louis’ ear after biting and licking his earlobe in a seductive manor.

“Yea…” Louis moans out “Yea, wanna see you on top of me” he says.

With that Louis grabs the small bottle of lube that is on their little bedside table and squeezes a small amount of his fingers.

“Gonna open you up for me” Louis says as Harry sits up a little allowing Louis room to open him up. After a few minutes of slowly toying with Harry’s hole Harry moans out an “’m ready” and with that they’re shuffling between the sheets and endless blankets Harry is straddling Louis with his blankets on his back like a cape enveloping them in the heat of each other. Harry bends down one more time to kiss Louis before Harry just lowers him onto Louis’ hard red cock leaving him breathless from the thickness of Louis’ cock. He throws his head back and notices their big mirror that is just angled by the bed (Harry brought it home from day after it was left over from a client of his and he thought it would look good in their loft) and he just smiles because now he can watch himself as rides his boyfriend into pure ecstasy.

While Harry is riding Louis he notices every now and then Harry will turn his back and Louis is too busy focusing on getting off that he doesn’t care really.

“What’re you looking at?” Louis pants out finally

“Just watching us,” Harry responds and that’s when Louis sees that Harry is looking at the enormous mirror and in the reflection he can see everything. He is so incredibly turned on. Watching as Harry grinds forward and backwards and then bobbing up and down on his cock so hard that occasionally he sees his own cock come free. Harry needing the feeling of being full keeps lining back up and pushing down on Louis cock. Louis thinks this just might be the best sex they’ve ever had.

Louis and Harry somehow find themselves so Louis feet are towards the mirror and Harry’s back is to the mirror. Again wanting to see himself Harry is feeling especially naughty so he turns around and lowers himself down on Lou’s cock again so he is facing away from the Louis completely and looking at himself completely in the mirror. Seeing his own cock flushed red and leaking precum all over the sheets after he kept riling himself up on the verge of orgasm and then stopping so he can keep riding Louis lazily.

Harry moans out lowly “Fuck” when he grabs a hold of his own cock and slowly starts to stroke it to relieve some of the pressure and starts to let out a few short high pitched moans. Louis doesn’t think he’s heard anything hotter in his life. Feeling close to coming completely undone Harry lets go of his cock and gives himself to Louis by grinding down completely down on Louis, and with that Louis’ cock hits his prostate. Harry continues to grind down so he can continue to feel a sense of euphoria, he wants to come right now but wants to get Louis off first so he slows down and just goes back to slow figure-8 motions.

Louis loves everything about Harry but particularly loves two things about him; his little tummy and his love handles. He loves that during sex he can hold on Harry’s love handles roughly and leave bruises on them knowing the next day when he stretches the bruises stick peak out slightly showing the whole world the intimate moment they shared the night before.

So as Harry is rocking back and fourth lazily on top of Louis he grabs a hold of his love handles and starts to massage them slowly guiding him. Harry is becoming impatient wanting to come but likes to make sure his boyfriend gets off before him. With that Harry starts to let out these increasingly more whiney moans than usual every time Louis rocks up into Harry.

“Babe, I wanna try something get off for a second” Louis says taking a breather as Harry gets off Louis and is kneeling on the sheets looking lost with cock harder than ever. “Face down, but 2 hands on the ground and the rest of you on the bed” Harry gives him a puzzled look but does as he asks and slowly gets into the position of choice.

Louis straddles behind Harry and spreads his bum as he slowly enters Harry from behind leaving Harry almost breathless from the feeling and their new position that he looks up and thinks he might come from the sight. In the reflection of the mirror he sees Louis slowly thrusting into him from behind. They’re both so turned on that they both could just come from the sight of each other.

“Fuck baby you look so good” Louis says slowly trailing his hand from the base of Harry’s neck down to his tailbone.

“Ugh yea, Louis g-go faster-wa-want you” Harry shudders out because he’s never felt this good in his life. Louis obeying what Harry says speeds up filling the room of the sound of Louis’ balls hitting Harry’s ass as well as Harry’s guttural moans.

Louis has built up a rhythm of speeding up and slowing down because he wants this feeling to last forever.

“Baby ‘m close, turn around” Louis says.

“m’kay” Harry huffs out breathlessly

Louis pulls out and Harry turns over so Louis straddling above him and with the help of Harry’s hand comes over Harry’s chest with a “fuck baby” and is left panting.

Harry’s dick is harder than ever, redder than ever, and leaking precum everywhere covering his entire groin in a clear slick and all he wants to do is come. Harry is about to finish the job when Louis grabs his hands and puts them above his head whispering seductively “Let me help you, took my cock so well” and with that he slowly jerks Harry off to the point where Harry is grinding up in Louis hands to get more friction, breathlessly he comes all over with a dragged out moan.

After a minute of two of just silence and the two of them listening to each others heartbeats and ragged breaths Louis wipes Harry’s sweat soaked curls off his forehead and kisses him lightly mumbling an almost incoherent “did so well baby.” With that Harry completely wiped from their early afternoon of love making just snuggles back into his boyfriends neck with a small smile knowing he made his boyfriend feel so good.

It isn’t until a few hours later that they wake up once again and might even spend an hour in the shower continuing where they left off in the bedroom in their large shower.


End file.
